


The World Without You

by Eramia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Fake Character Death, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Talon recognized that Widowmaker was cracking. Seeing her as irreparable, Sombra is given a grave task. But will she be able to complete the mission without stepping on any toes?





	The World Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CynthiaWritesX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaWritesX/gifts).

Some would say Talon had turned her superhuman. With a heartbeat lower than that of the world’s greatest athletes, you could call her undying.  _ Mujer Eterna. _ It was most likely even slower in the cold, as if that could even affect her.

No. She was not superhuman. She was far from it.

Talon has made her sub-human.

When I spotted  _ Mujer Eterna _ , standing in the snow instead of perched on a ledge out of sight, I almost hesitated. Surely, this wasn’t a part of the plan. Spiders do not like to walk on the ground when they climb into their webs, unless they  _ want  _ to be squished.

Has she heard me yet, shuffling around in the shadow of the archway? I slowly detach myself from the darkness and step out into the courtyard. As far as I can see, she is unarmed. That’s not to say that a thornless rose cannot still kill, but it is best to be cautious.

She hears my footsteps crunching in the snow and turns to face me as I approach her. We may be alone, but they are watching us. Talon grips all of its agents like the claw of an eagle: fiercely, digging deep so that you cannot be free unless you are willing to tear yourself apart. That’s what Widowmaker appeared to me as. Desperate. Her visor was lifted and her cold, blue cheeks were wet and glistening.

“Oh, good,” she whispered meekly, very unlike her, “You came.” She took my free hand and yet I found no warmth in it. At least, not physically. I had my other hand in my jacket, pretending to hide from the cold. “We must leave now,  _ Mon Cherie, _ they are growing suspicious of us.”

I swallow. I can see my breath in the cold. Strangely enough, I cannot see hers. “I’m not going,” I say.

She appears hurt by this. “What?”

She looks at me so pitifully. It is almost a shame what must happen.

I reveal my other hand.

There is barely any air left in her to gasp. “Sombra, what are you doing?”

I cannot look at her. The barrel of my pistol does the staring for me.

I’m more than familiar with my share of spiders. In computer science, spiders do the retrieving of necessary data every time a search is made. They know best how to navigate the web, but no one knows better than the user. Better than me.

“What is the meaning of this?!” she cries, “Don’t tell me, it was…” Funny. Both the French and the Spanish share their flair for the dramatics.

The words catch in her throat. I can hear them struggling in there. 

“What happened...What happened to us against the world? We were going to escape this place together!” she asked, tears flowing ever abundantly. This is the most human she’s appeared in perhaps a long time.

I would know. I saw her scrunched up, wrinkled face with my own eyes, and I made sure Talon saw it too through the tech.

“There never was an ‘us’.”

I point the pistol at her forehead.

“Adios.”

  
  


Her body lay in a crumpled heap behind me, leaning against a snow-covered tombstone I cannot read. Her visor is shattered, a nasty, sparking veil of wires draped over her face.

I hear a chime in my head that only I can ever hear, like a dog whistle for Talon agents. It is Reaper. I click my earpiece to answer.

“Is it done, Sombra?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got her,” I say, trying to keep the cool in my voice.

“Good,” he sighs.

“Can I go now? It’s freezing out here.”

“Sombra.”

“Yeah, what?”

“It had to be done. You know this.”

I froze for a second. “Yeah, I know. What of it?”

He seems to hesitate as well. “She was defective. She was no longer useful to the organization. She was broken.”

I freeze again, but this time for a different reason. It takes all of my willpower not to retaliate, not to argue and scream. I can only pray he doesn’t hear me struggle as she did. “Tools can be fixed, can they not? You’ve heard that crap about recycling.”

“Sombra. This matter is indisputable. Return immediately.”

“What, not even dinner? But I’m hungry!”

“Sombra.” The tone in his voice was growing impatient with my antics. I chose to cut them short.

“Fine, I’ll be back in a bit,” I say and I turn off the earpiece.

  
  


She really is an amazing actress.

I almost can’t look at her, but I know I can’t leave her there like that.

Ugh, what am I saying? It’s like I’m afraid Talon is monitoring my  _ thoughts _ and as far as I know, they don’t have the tech for that yet. I should know, at least.

I bend over and make like I am going to pick her up or something, but the tip of one of my prosthetics knocks against one of her venom traps and suddenly, thick, purple smoke spews from her body, blocking my vision, and as a result, Talon’s.

That’s when I take the opportunity to destroy my earpiece, and any means of surveillance Talon had on us.

I hold my breath, trying not to inhale the poison. I stumble back, waving a hand, trying to dispell it away in the chilly night air.

“Amelie, Amelie, wake up,” I cough, “You need to go. Now. It’s done. The earpiece, your visor, they have no way of tracking you now.”

She blinks her eyes open and for moment I don’t know whether I am staring at Widowmaker or Amelie. Whoever I am looking now, it didn’t matter. According to the rest of the world, this  _ Mujer Eterna  _ was a new woman.

“Olivia,” she whispered. I see her eyes gloss over and I cannot bear to see them that way any longer so I hug her. Partly so I don’t have to look. Partly because I know I don’t want her to go. I love her.

“Thank you,” she cries into my hair, “Merci, thank you,  _ Mon Cherie _ . I will never forget you.”

“You probably should,” I whisper, “You’re better off leaving all of this, all of me, behind.”

She pulls away, staring at me with a hard gaze. “Come with me. You have the chance too. We can be free, Olivia. The two of us can start a new life.”

Amelie caresses my cheek with a cold hand and I grip it tight, pressing it against my lips. “You know I can’t. Not until I discover what this conspiracy means for the world. I have to stay with Talon,  _ mi amor _ .”

Amelie’s voice breaks and I cannot tell whether it is a laugh or a quiet sob. Maybe both. I did not know you could feel both at once. “I know,” she says sadly, “Worth a shot, was it not?”

“ _ Mi amor _ , I will see you again someday. Trust me.”

She nods, her forehead knocking against my own but I don’t mind. “I know, I know. But knowing is not feeling.”

I kiss her forehead, right where I would have bruised her with the shot that destroyed her visor. I kiss along her eyebrows, her temples, her wet cheeks, until I reach her lips and I kiss those too. In a way, they are warm, at least to me. Warm in the familiar way, if that makes any sense.

I do not know how long we kiss, but it feels almost too long yet not long enough. I hear the beep of the searching signal in my earpiece as it attempts an emergency restart. I break apart only to tell her, “You should go.”

She doesn’t say a word. We stand up, now apart.

“Adios.”

“Adieu.”

As I turn to walk away, I hear the hiss of a grappling hook, the satisfying chink of the metal hook finding its ledge, and the sad sigh of  _ Mujer Eterna _ on the wind, disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, Cyn, my friend! I wrote this all for you!
> 
> If you'd like to check out more, my Tumblr is @eramia, my twitter and Instagram are @mamaeramia


End file.
